Hermione Granger (the new and improved)
by IrUlEtHeWoRlD
Summary: WEll, im really not good with summaries... But dont say I didnt try! Okay, Hermione tries to copes up with her own tradgedies. But we all know that no one is an Island. Please read and find out of how Hermione had learned about being a teenager and surviv
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger  
  
By: Df^Witchblade  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Troubled  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
  
  
Entering the mystifying yet wonderful school of witchcraft and wizardry. It feels a lot different but at the same time like home, a home for my kind. My parents were quite confused as to how I had become a witch. I was, of course, a muggleborn as my parents were muggles.  
  
I never made any friends in my earlier months. I was too bossy and always hid my face in a book. Any book for that matter. Until, I met the first two who became the first ones to be my friends, who also saved me from a troll and changed my life forever. Harry Potter, the famous Potter who lived through Voldemort's curse. Unfortunately, his parents died and he was left to be raised by the worst muggles in the world! He also had this lightning-shaped scar that kept burning every time danger was near. For his case, every time who-know-who appears. Secondly, Ronald Weasely, Harry's best friend. His sidekick to the very end. Well, I really couldn't say we're that close because we constantly fought over everything. Life has never changed as each year we have peril knocking on our door. But, I felt my challenges are yet to come. Even without looking at Trewleny's stupid crystal ball…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hermione entered her dormitory and slammed the door hard. She dropped on her bed and buried her face on her pillow as she sobbed away. She heard someone enter the room but the pillow muffled her voice as she tried to say 'go away'. But, as she heard that familiar voice she looked up. It was Ginny walking up to her with a worried and at the same time, angered expression. As she sat on the bed. Hermione sat up and hugged her tight. " There, there Hermione. You know he couldn't mean all that. I know my brother could be a git sometimes." Ginny comforted hugging Hermione and patted her on the back. Hermione couldn't hold a stray giggle as she wiped her eyes as she let go. Unfortunately, the tears streamed down again. She gathered all her dignity thinking that she won't let Ron do this to her and ordered herself not to cry.  
  
" I know… I know. It's just that… it's been going on for six years. Six fucking years! And I can't take it anymore, Gin! I really can't—" Hermione broke into tears again and she cursed herself for doing so. Ginny patted her and moved her hand on her back in an up and down motion. She finally stopped, wiping her tears away and moved her legs near her chest, placing her arms on top of her knees.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel. You should do something about it."  
  
Hermione placed her head on her arms and looked up at Ginny  
  
Maybe she's right. Hermione thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Oh, come of it Ron! Why does everything turn into an argument with you two?"  
  
Harry said throwing his hands up. Losing his last bit of patience with Ron's hot temper and stubbornness. Ron just scowled with his hands crossed between his chest. Perfectly picturing a short-tempered toddler.  
  
" Well, she started it! If she knew she was too smart for her own good she would just shut her bloody mouth!"  
  
Harry growled as he walked over to a chair near the fireplace and also across from Ron. He flopped on it and closed his eyes resting his head on the back of the chair. " You're hopeless, Ron. You know that, don't you?"  
  
They were quiet for a moment then Harry continued,  
  
"You know you love her. Ever since our fourth year in our Yule Ball," Harry opened his eyes looking directly at a still scowling Ron who was in deep thought as the fire reflected in his eyes. But if you would look closely, it seemed he softened up a bit. That was his weak spot. Hermione. Knowing that Ron had fancied Hermione for so long but still they were acting like children. Harry had been playing 'Bridge' secretly. Knowing Ron he would never confess he likes a girl especially if it's someone close. He's too afraid of being rejected. He'd rather keep it until she notices. Besides, Harry had no more chance with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw seeker in her seventh year. She was known to be a bitch for her unlikely ways. They were dating for quite sometime until he saw her with Lee Anderson, the new beater for Slytherin in his fifth year. He caught her snogging in the Slytherin locker room. The next day he called the whole thing off with her. But she appeared like it's a common thing. She told him that because he was famous and all. The two timing slut!  
  
Ron faced Harry and opened his mouth but failed to find the words. He closed his mouth and for a fraction of a minute opened it again,  
  
"What does that have to do with our argument?" Softening at every word. Then sighed to his defeat of lost words. Looking down at his feet. He knew Harry was always right. Well, sometimes actually.  
  
" You know what I mean. Think about it Ron." With that, Harry stood up still looking down at him and walked out. Ron also kept his eye on him until the portrait hole closed. Ron drew his shoulders to rest on the back of the chair. He closed his fist and placed the other one on top and covered his mouth as he thought. Then, he absent-mindedly moved his hand through his fiery-red hair and stood up.  
  
"Damn!" Saying it as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
As she heard the two boys talking she can't help it but to listen more. But as she did so, she regretted it. Ginny was now standing in the stairway. Stranded with shock and excitement filling her from foot to head. She felt like doing so much things at the same time but couldn't decide what to do first. Surely, if someone was there she would look like a total idiot just standing there wide-eyed and mouth opened. She gulped it down as she reached for the wall with a trembling hand for support. Getting herself together, she thought that it really was a bad time to tell Hermione. So she decided to go back to her dormitory and figure out how to spill the 'big news' to her tomorrow. She was so excited that she took the steps three at a time. Besides, if she was caught eavesdropping by her brother he'll get mad at her. She knew it really was a bad sign.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hermione on the other hand was really not too well. She just sat there limply as she stared out the window. She was glad that she left the curtains down as she heard Lavender and the two other girls enter the room. Maybe I should quite still hoping for him to notice… Maybe it would never work out between us really. It's been six years and next year's our last year. Besides it would be a miracle if it were a person who was Ron. He is so dense sometimes. She couldn't help a yawn then stretched her arm over her head. She lost so much energy when she cried and also from studying the whole day. As she lay down she felt her pillow become so soft and comfortable. Just the way she liked it. Tomorrow, they'll see. They'll see how I can change. I will… forget him…Then she dozed off. 


	2. Meet Ms. Granger

Hermione Granger  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Ms. Granger  
  
  
  
Waking up at the crack of dawn never felt this good. She felt so refreshed and new. It felt like a perfect day for that fresh new start.  
  
"World, make way for the new Granger!"  
  
She walked up towards the bathroom and prepared herself for that new look. She was just glad that the school changed the rules a little, thanks to Professor Dumbledore who last year told them they could wear their own clothing because it showed their uniqueness. Hell! She could wear a shirt and shorts for all they cared! As she was done, she dressed up in matching black underwear that had been lying in her drawer for two years. She was grateful it still fit even after puberty kicked in. (You know the breast and stuff…) Then, she donned her Dark red tank top and a hip hugging leather skirt that reached above the knee and her black leather boots. Over all that, she put on her robe with the Gryffindor crest. She checked herself and was greatly admired by the mirror as it talked about how she looked different and really looked good about it. But for the final touch, she borrowed Lavander and Parvati's make-up kit, adding a little powder to her face and putting on eyeliner. To top it all off she added some jasmine- scented lip-gloss to her lips and was enchanted to really look attractive and was all silvery. She didn't bother anymore with her hair because she did a charm on it in her fifth year that would make it all wavy and suited her. She just placed a clip that would gather the up her hair and let the now lighter colored bangs fall and frame her face. Seeing that she was ready, she took her bag and walked out towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Harry was standing up with one knee on the bench and his fingers on the table as he looked around from the entering students. He was standing a full 6 feet and 2 inches. Thanking the stars that he was the same height as Malfoy was and to defend himself from the insults about his height before. Harry was wearing a blue sweater and a gray shirt underneath that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which showed some muscle from his Quidditch training. Females just seemed to swoon over him and quite grew fond of it until a 5th year Hufflepuff formed a fan club and they chased Harry around. That's why he always brought the Marauder's Map to help him. But, compared to Malfoy, he was nothing. Every girl loved that bad boy image that he put up. Harry was more of the gentleman type with caring emerald eyes that were framed with his circular thinner glasses and his charming smile. He was known as the romantic one. While Malfoy on the other hand, had power, wealth and also good looks. With his icy blond-silvery hair, that cold blue-gray eyes and his talent of simply outsmarting anybody. Aside from the two it was quite a surprise that Ron made it to the list. He grew buff from all that lawn work, weights and the surprisingly intense red hair that seemed to match his temper with his blue dazzling eyes.  
  
As Harry saw the unmistakable figure of Ron with a height far much taller then Harry or any other student in Hogwarts. He signaled him with a wave then mouthed a 'Where's Hermione?' as Ron mouthed an 'I don't know' after looking around and walked over to where Harry was. As they were about to sit down they spotted Neville walking up to them with a shocked expression and was very pale. Harry wondered so he asked him, as he was about to sit with them.  
  
"Neville? What's wrong? You look like you've seen bloody baron slaughter Mrs. Norris."  
  
Ron stifled a laugh but couldn't help it. "I wish!" He said as he wiped his eyes from his 'tears of joy'.  
  
"Um, do we have a new student?" Neville asked  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Then who is that?"  
  
Neville said as he pointed towards the entering figure of Hermione Granger.  
  
Both boy's jaws dropped.  
  
Some Hogwarts students also seemed to notice and stopped their chattering.  
  
" Fuck! Who the hell is that?!" Malfoy asked with astonishment as he leaned backwards with his hands holding the table to get a clearer view.  
  
Every step Hermione made was slow and seductive. She didn't seem to falter knowing that everyone was looking at her and made her way to her two paralyzed friends.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up, "Ah, Ms. Granger. I see you have arrived now shall we continue with our breakfast this morning." Food appeared in every house's table.  
  
"Her-Hermione? Is that really you?!?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"You got a problem with it, Weasley?" She asked with a cocked brow at him. Then sat down as Harry gave her a disbelieving look as well because of the way she talked to Ron.  
  
"Morning to you too, Harry."  
  
Then they began eating with out a word. She felt a stare from across a table so she looked up only to see Malfoy' s eyes at her with that smug grin. She just stared back with annoyance until the two "Populars" interrupted her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! May we join you?" Lavender sat instead as she didn't wait for Hermione's to answer.  
  
"Well, I--" She began but was cut of by Parvati as she too sat beside Hermione.  
  
"I do fancy your new outfit. It really looks good on you." A 7th year Gryffindor said with shiny blond hair. Really, it looked like a halo when the sun hit that girl's hair.  
  
"Oh, especially your hair! How did you tame it to be so—great?" Parvati chimed in, as she looked quite amazed by her wavy chestnut hair.  
  
"Well, I just--" Hermione replied but blushed because of the attention she was getting.  
  
"Hey, if you have nothing else to do later. Maybe you might wanna join us and shop or do something?" Lavender said as she smiled, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Um," Hermione thought first as she looked at her plate then looked at her two best friends who talked and ate.  
  
"I guess… sure!" She said with her most thrilled voice and showed them her most excited smile.  
  
"Okay, great!"  
  
* * *  
  
Potions  
  
As Hermione entered potions the guys still had this weird looks when she passed by. Looking around, she finally found Harry and Ron then sat between them.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Hermione asked as she sat down then looked at the two. Harry just waved and went back to his parchment.  
  
"Um, not much. But, the question is what's up with you?" Ron faced her lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Why, Ron. Don't you like it? I thought I look better this way. Judging from people's reactions they like the new me."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean it that way Hermione. It's just that… you're not yourself."  
  
"What are you getting at, Ron?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron with her irritated tone.  
  
"I- I just…"  
  
" Oh, my. Lookie here. It's Potty, Weasel and a new addition to the group of idiots. Where has Granger gone to and who replaced her?" Malfoy said as he eyed Hermione.  
  
The three stood up in an instant, looking at Malfoy. Well, they couldn't actually say Hermione was Hermione because of the new attitude thing. They just couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well, Malfoy! Let's just say that that Mudblood, as you refer to her, has indeed been replaced. But the only thing that still stuck to her is the hatred of seeing you treat my friends like they're pests! The truth Malfoy is that you're the pest! A scum sucking death eater wanna be that ruins other people's lives and makes them feel low! Well, let me tell you one thing, Malfoy! You will never grow up from being a jerk so just leave us alone!"  
  
The dungeon grew really silent as they heard Hermione's talkback to Malfoy. The two boys just stood there shocked, even Malfoy. For about some time he snapped out of it. Then grew red with rage.  
  
"Come here you bitch!" Malfoy could have toppled Hermione to the ground if it weren't for Ron and Harry to hold him back. Ron then, punched him on the nose and he fell to the floor. Draco wanted to make a comeback and also break Ron's nose or maybe more but then Snape entered the picture.  
  
"May I ask why Mr. Malfoy's nose is bleeding, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said with his very icy tone.  
  
Ron just looked at Draco without anything to say to Snape. Even if he did, Snape would still defend Draco.  
  
"Have nothing to say? Well, let's hear it from Mr. Malfoy shall we." He said then faced Draco.  
  
Draco was holding his nose as it did bleed. "Professor, it's because of Granger that Weasley punched me, sir. She can't hold her acid tongue!"  
  
"Hmm, is that true, Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He said nodding reluctantly. "But, Malfoy also--!"  
  
"I figured that you won't be needing points taken out this time. You, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, will be receiving detention! Meet me here at 8 and I wont tolerate tardiness from any of you two! Now Malfoy, please proceed to the Infirmary wing."  
  
"Yes, sir." Malfoy said then jogged out of the dungeon.  
  
Snape looked back at them with his most hateful glare then walked towards his desks.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione who was looking down. Then she gave him a nasty glare and got her things as she sat two desks behind them. Ron and Harry also sat in silence as Snape began his lesson.  
  
* * *  
  
What a day! First, Hermione had changed into this… complete stranger! Then Snape gave us detention because of Malfoys fault! Now Hermione's ability of being smarter than others just went puff! Like, every question Snape asked, no one raised a hand until he asked Hermione and she just looked up at him like 'huh?' Then went back to filing her nails. Then Snape got 15 points off of Gryffindor. She's not even speaking to me because of that little argument about her new self. What's next? Hermione dating Malfoy?! I'm just glad potion's over.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well, guys what'd you think? I hope I don't have a lot of Grammar problem… Well, please don't mind them… Oh, This fic is kinda depressing! Actually I wanted it to be Romance and Humor! Oh fuck me! Sorry, anyway, hope you like this one. I'm starting to put up Chapter 3 tonight. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it and won't disappoint you, guys! Please review! Later!~ 


	3. Detention and the Felicitious Potion

Hermione Granger

By: Df^Witchblade

nakiinfante@yahoo.com

Chapter 3: Detention and 

the Felicitious potion

Dinner in the Great Hall

Nothing new. People chattering. Hermione still doesn't speak to Ron. Malfoy has a bandage thing on his nose as Pansy kept cooing to Draco. Draco on the other hand was ignoring Pansy's idiotic actions as he rested his head on his palm with his elbow on the table and drumming his fingers. Oh! and Neville was still looking at Hermione dumbfounded. After much eating and talking of the students in all four houses Dumbledore stood up and everyone became quiet.

"As you all know, we will still have our Yule ball this coming month. But, before that, we will have a talent show,"

The Great Hall was then filled with whispers and excited comments. Dumbledore held up both his hands to mention silence. And continued,

"A talent show, for any year to enter. But, first you need to write down your name and place it in the box that Professor McGonagll will provide. After all the students have written down and placed their names in a box, we will announce it by tomorrow at dinnertime so you can prepare any talent you wish to perform. There will also be prizes that would be given to the best performance the person or group for that matter, will present. After that there will be a dance, just an ordinary one. No fancy clothes. Now, as all have been said, you may proceed with your dinner and have fun with your weekend."

At that moment, the Great Hall was filled with cheers and laughter as they all stood up and went out of the Great Hall to their houses. 

*                        *                       *

Ron waited in the common room for the time to strike 7:50 on his watched that Hermione gave him last year. Of course Hermione taught him the hour hand, minute hand and the seconds. It was tough though. He never got it until Hermione called Fred and George to do something for her. It only took Ron 5 seconds to figure it out as the twins both held spiders that were enlarged to be the exact size as their hands. Ron chuckled at the thought then looked at his watch again. It only said 7:30. He needed the time anyway, to think. He just sat there looking at the blazing fire as he thought about Hermione. Although they fought countless times he still cared about her. Especially, when she said those things to Malfoy. It wouldn't be a surprise if Malfoy hexed her to the day she died. He must admit though, she did say some harsh things to Malfoy. But there's one thing he is sure of, he really missed the old Hermione. Being bossy and sometimes annoying, well, that made her different. That made her Hermione.

Ron looked at his watch again and left.

*                        *                       *

"Harry, may I speak to you for just a minute?" 

Harry recognized that voice as he turned to face Ginny who was still at the door.

"Sure. Come on in." Harry said smiling at her as he placed his book down and patted the bed beckoning her to sit with him.

Ginny hesitated for a moment as she looked around.

 "No one's here. They're all in the common room." Harry reassured her.

Then she nodded and went to his bed and sat.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, it's Hermione."

*                          *                         *

"Oh for the love of--!"  Hermione spat as she looked at her digital watch that said 8:01. She was running through the corridors to find the room that she was supposed to be in. Well, the rooms in the dungeon all look the same. No one could blame her really, if she was found wondering there, lost. She looked and looked until she came into a screeching stop and found the red headed Ron. As she entered the room, she walked over to where he was. She tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing. She tapped him again only harder. Still nothing.

"Ron! Wake up!" She shouted in his ear. Well that got his attention. Unfortunately, he was too far off on his chair that he fell backwards with a loud THUD.

Hermione was shock for a moment but started to laugh. Ron sat up with his hands on the floor as he shook his head.

"What was that for, Hermione!" He looked up at her as he shouted. Hermione was stifling a laugh as she held out her hand. Ron took it, but pulled her down and she dropped on his side. She was quite speechless for a moment then looked at him.

"See how you like it." He said smiling. Then laughed.

"Well, you could have seen your face. It was priceless!" 

Then they both laughed. 

*                    *                 *

"I see. So you also know about the 'Hermione and Ron' Problem."

Ginny nodded in reply. Harry was thoughtful for a moment as he paced back and forth while Ginny just watched him still sitting on Harry's bed.

"What else do you know?"

" Well, after I overheard you and Ron talk. I decided to tell Hermione tomorrow. But then I thought I'd go to her dorm first because she might still be awake. As I tiptoed to her bed, I heard her muttering about forgetting my brother and making a new start or something. After all that I didn't have the heart to tell her the next day."

"Mm Hmm," Harry said still pacing around.

"I just can't stand them fighting anymore. It's like the term muggles use, fighting like cats and dogs." Ginny said partly to herself as she frowned facing the sheet of the four-poster bed. Then he stopped, looking like he just saw Voldemort in a girl's nightie. Ginny gave him a weird expression then stood up a bit scared and confused.

"What? What is it?"

Harry looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and a wide grin. Suddenly, he scoped her up as he twirled her around and hugged her tightly then let her down.

"You're a genius, Ginny!" Then ran out of his dormitory. Leaving a very bewildered Ginny. 

As Ginny walked out the door with a really weird look and a smile no one could understand. She made her way to her Dormitory. Whatever I did. I hope I can remember doing it again and maybe I can get more out of that guy. She thought with a sigh as she closed the door to her dormitory.

*                        *                       *

"Where the hell is he?! He's twenty minutes late!" 

Hermione threw her hands over her head. Ron was just sitting on the table looking at her.

"Well, you're awfully quiet tonight? What's up?" Hermione asked looking at him in concern. Then sat beside him.

He looked down and shrugged as he lazily stood up. " It's just that… Um… You're talking to me now… You know…"  Did that make sense? 

She cocked an eyebrow. Okay… that answered it. Then snape entered which was a relief for Ron with that awkward moment. He was muttering something as he glided toward his desk.

"… open your books to page 387 and do as it tells you. You are allowed to get the potions needed. I expect everything to be cleaned when I come back. I will also expect your potions to be perfectly made as you will be drinking it."  He said and glided out of the room. Both students just looked at him in astonishment.

"Well that was fast. Wonder what happened… do you?"

"Beats me but we better get started before he comes back. I don't want points to be reduced from our house and he isn't defined as 'fair' either. " She shrugged as she walked over to the table and got her book. 

"Okay, you get the potions as I read them to you." She said as she sat on the table looking at the book.

"Ay, ay capt'n!" He said completed with a salute and went to get the potions as Hermione read.

Hermione just rolled her eyes then smiled, covering her blushed cheeks with her book held with both hands.

*                  *                 *

"I see your starting to do a bit of reading." Hermione said as she walked over to their table bringing the cauldron. Ron had a quite understandable expression of confusion on his face as he pointed to where he was reading. Hermione leaned forward and furrowed her eyebrows as she read.

"Felicitious Mentalis," She read aloud as Ron got the cauldron she was holding and placed it on the table. 

"Is this what we're gonna make?" She asked taking her eyes of the book and looked at Ron.

"Afraid so."

"But this is advanced magic! No one can perform this unless a person with great knowledge or power." She said as she looked back at the book then at Ron in disbelief. Ron just looked at her with the guess-who's-the-smart-one look. But Hermione left it aside and read the book over again.

"Well, all I know is Felicitious Mentalis isn't all as it's thought to be. Some people might think about it being Felicitous-Feline and Mentalis-about thought or something. But it's quite difficult to say that, it's the quite confusing at times." He said and shrugged arranging the potions in order.

"How did you know that? About the Felicitous magic?"

"Hermione, don't you remember? My Dad's with the Ministry of Magic also my brother Percy of course…" He looked thoughtful for a while then looked up to see Hermione's confused expression.

"Okay, I'll tell it to you. But first we better make the potion 'cause Snape might be back soon and give us double detention or something." Hermione nodded in agreement and they worked quietly for sometime. I just hope that this wouldn't be the last potion I'd make…

*           *            *

"The first time I heard of Felicitious Mentalis was last summer. My Dad and Percy were in a very serious conversation about it and I can't help but listen to them…"

-A bit of flashback-

" Another one of those incidents, dear?"

"Yes, Molly. I'm afraid to say this has been the terrible one we have ever had."

Arthur Weasley sighed as he gave his cloak to his very concerned wife.

"Dad had to do it double time and had to make a memory charm and all!" Percy Weasley said as he entered after his Father. Arthur slumped into a chair feeling really tired.

"I'll make tea as you tell me all about it." She said as she placed the cloak in on the rack and made tea. Ron gave a really big yawn as he and Harry entered the kitchen and sat opposite Ron's father and Percy.

"Thanks, Molly, dear." 

"So why don't you tell us about it."

Mr. Weasley took a sip of his tea then put it down.

"Well, a wizard who lived with this muggle people placed a potion on their kettle instead of tea. He was a weird one actually. We never really know why he did it. Was a crazy one he is…"

"Yeah, we figured he was experimenting on them muggles." Percy chimed and sipped his tea.

"But what was the potion he made?" Asked Mrs. Weasley as her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"You wouldn't believe it, Molly, even if I told you. It was--," He stopped a bit unsure if he should tell them. Then he looked at both Harry and Ron.

"Boys, I think you better not be in this first… Your not old enough…"

Ron wanted to say something but thought better of it as Harry put a hand on his shoulder. They stood up and went. Mr. Weasley made sure they were out of earshot then continued.

"It was the Felicitious Mentalis."

Mrs. Weasley gasp with her hand covering her mouth. Having the impression like hearing the most dreadful thing aside from Voldemort.

"Could-could it be? How did you know it was the felicitious potion?" 

"Well, Felicitious Mentalis. Affects Muggles and wizards differently. Basically, they might think that it has to do with cats and mental-mind or thought. If humans drink it sometimes they become cats and others well… some are very fatal and too gruesome to talk about it… No one really understood what that potion really does. Well, if a muggle drank it and became a cat they could never turn back to what their original form and any contact with it, any scratch, any bite, anything out of it would spread to the other person and either die or become a cat too." He stopped and took another sip of his tea.

" And some people might think it's nothing if you're a cat," Percy continued. "But that certain type of cat doesn't eat rat's or birds… It eats its kind. It eats other cats, carnivores!"

"Yes, and it's such a sad thing too. We had to kill 12 muggles because of him. Poor people…" Mr. Weasley said shaking his head as he looked down. Silence fell upon them then he continued. "We trapped that wizard but he put up a fight and drank some of it. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough so-he died. Chocked to death." Both Percy and Mr. Weasley shook their head and looked down. Mrs. Weasley was quite shaken about it.

-End-

"So that's how I knew all about it."

"That's terrible! All those muggles who were innocent… But wait! What if wizard or witches drank it? You know, who were stronger?"  She asked as her voice trembled a bit.

Ron shrugged. " I never heard some of it then because they stopped."

"Is Snape gonna murder us?!" Hermione said a bit shrilly now as she was terrified of the thought of what was going to happen if they drank it.

So how was the come back? Is it long enough? Hope ya like it… Oh!  Love cliffhangers. Hope that wasn't to lame… Read the next chapter to what's in store for the. Is this plan for good or for their graves…


	4. Inexplicable emotion

Hermione Granger

By: DF^Witchblade

Chapter 4: Inexplicable Emotion 

(or could it be just hormones?)

(But before we start what about a little RnR? Oh, come on! Just a little chat… Promise. This is gonna be a short one. Thanks! Anyway, Thank you again for all your reviews(Bloody hell people. REVIEW MORE!!!!!!!!!!) Uh… okay, never mind that. As I was saying thank you for the reviews that kept me going and gave me inspiration to write more on this good for nothing- this WONDERFUL story ***lifts eyebrows a couple of times*** for more to enjoy until I still get more inspiration. We'll thanks again. Talk about short… sigh. ***Walks out glumly*** I was never good with talks… ***mumbles to herself continuously*** Back to story… 

" I-I-Ron?" 

Hermione stuttered in surprise. She was just leaning on the table with both hands on either side of the book with her eyes wide-eyed staring at it but actually not reading it. Then the next, she found herself in Ron's strong arms. Holding her gently as he rocked her a little. Then talking sweet and kind things to her. Who would have thought Ron could be this sweet and gentle guy aside from that short-tempered one? She felt hot tears start to roll down her cheek as she circled her arms on his waist repaying the hug. 

"Don't threat Hermione… Everything's gonna be okay._ Or that git's gonna pay dearly if he ever harms a hair on you_!" He said soothingly but the last sentence wasn't as expected. She just giggled a little then sniffled. Ron moved back a little with his hands still on Hermione's waist as she wiped her eyes.

"B-but what if he's gonna let us drink it? You know that we aren't that strong! We're still students for Merlin's sake!" She said as she looked up at him. He just smiled in reply then bent down and kissed her forehead. 

"No matter what happens. No matter what will become of us. I will always protect you, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe it! She stared at him wide eyed. Could it be that he really cares for me? Could it really mean that I'm more then this brainy little friend to him? She thought but she can see it in his eyes. She can tell that he really meant it. Hermione! This is it! Tell him, tell him. Now! Said a voice that nugged her. But what if he'll reject me or feel embarrassed or something? Remember what we've been through this past years in Hogwarts! I already promised that I wont like him anymore. She replied back to that urging feeling. But, Mione. Are you sure you made a decision that you really agree to? Completely? 

"R-on, I-I want to tell you something. I-I-"

Ron brushed his hair aside, which was trimmed beautifully during summer vacation and suited him perfectly. Now compared to Harry the female population can't choose. He then raised his eyebrow with that half smile of his that Hermione suddenly felt her throat lock. She had to gulp down then opened her mouth again. But as she was about to let out the words Snape glided in. Their eyes moved to look at him. Well, Ron's weren't quite what you would define 'look'

"I presume that you both are finished with that potion. If you please would move along and get your cups as I don't want you to waste time with your, little, 'personal' business." 

She looked at Ron from the corner of her eyes, hesitantly to get a cup on Snape's desk. Ron looked at her then gave her an approving nod. Then briskly walked over to Snape's desk and got a cup. But when he was about to walk back to their cauldron, Ron glared at the greasy haired Professor.

" If there is some kind of Trick, Professor. I assure you I will tell Dumbledore. Or make you pay myself!"

"Oh, no dear boy. It is not a 'trick' and I assure you that the headmaster knows. And if you call that a threat, Weasley, you better think twice." He said with the same hateful tone but grinned scornfully.

Ron still stared then went to their cauldron and got a cup full. Hermione also followed suit, with out the glare and the talk. She just couldn't face Snape. She also couldn't believe that the Headmaster allowed him to do so. Was he nuts? They waited as he went to his cupboard where some potions that they never seen were kept. He came back and they moved forward to him. Snape looked out at the little window that shown the fullest moon that you ever saw. It was a bit twice as big than it's usual look. Snape then looked back at his potion that suddenly turned into a silverish blue colored dust when he added the last ingredient. He got both Hermione's and Ron's cup, placed a dash of the dust particle then motioned them to come nearer. 

"Hold out your hand." He instructed to Hermione and she obeyed. He suddenly got a curvy knife that looked really scary and sharp which made her automatically back out from his grip.

"Granger! Now." She hesitantly held it out but when she tried to pull it from him again the blood slid from her wrist as he made the cut. Snape got Hermione's cup and held it out to her wrist for the blood to drop. She then pulled her arm out from him and rubbed it but when she looked at it there was no opened flesh just a red mark from his tight grip. Snape called over Ron and he also held out his wrist. Snape held it and cut his flesh in a long thin line. Ron winced and bit his lip. Snape held out Ron's arm toward his cup and drops of blood fell in his cup, which made it a darkish maroon color. Hermione looked at her cup, which Snape gave. It was a girly pink color. She mentally stuck out her tongue. 

"Once I tell you to drink it. Drink it with one gulp."

Both students nodded. Quite nervous now as to what would happen to them. They waited… both had the same thought as if he were still awake. They looked at him cautiously, unsure. 

"NOW!" He suddenly said or partially yelled which made both of them jump then drank the potion in one gulp.

*              *               *

When they got out of the dungeon. They were white as paper partially speechless. Looking like both would throw up any minute. Moments later, as they entered their Gryffindor common room they started to laugh uncontrollably at what happened. Caring less if they woke up the whole Gryffindor house. Hermione dropped on one of the lazy boy chairs close to the fireplace. Ron sat across from her as he still clutched his stomach laughing. They stopped laughing; ending in a sigh then looked at each other then burst out laughing again like weirdoes. 

"A-a-and look w-we're still alive!" Ron said catching his breath as he leaned back still laughing.

"Oh, boy… That was weird. Don't you agree?" Hermione said as she got control on herself, wiped her eyes then looked at Ron.

"I reckon your right about that, Hermione." He replied seriously but smiled at her.

*                  *                 *

Moments later they decided to return to their dormitories and get some rest. But as they were about to walk up the stairs Ron spoke,

"Um, Mione? What did you wanna tell me before Snape entered?" He said partly like an after-thought. 

"Uh, Nothing. I was a bit scared my mouth just spoke…" _Wow, Hermione… Nice alibi_ She thought with a gulp. As she was about to turn back to walking up the stairs, Ron suddenly grabbed her wrist and moved her against the wall with his hands on either side. Obviously, he also didn't take it as a good one either. 

"Weasley, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked partly shocked and angered. But anybody can see that He wasn't the person who can take no as an answer, or a lie. She thought of a way to escape but basically she was cornered and he was stronger. Without her wand she was just someone who had brains. But aside from all that, she felt something at the back of her head that was pulling her back. There was always something that bothered her every time she wanted to runaway. Or maybe because of Ron's piercing glare that she can't bear to see him eye to eye. She sighed.

"Fine! Ron, I'll tell you. What I wanted to say back there… What I was trying to tell you was… that I love you, okay? I really didn't feel right being someone I'm not comfortable with. But somehow, I kinda adjusted to it and never wanna come back to being the Hermione that you know me to be. I'm sorry Ron, I don't really know what I want right know…" Then she sighed, but not in relief. She was just glad that that took it out of her chest. But it could never sum up to what she was feeling now. She was cornered, both with uncertainty and hate, hatred within herself. After that she felt she could never look at Ron the same way. She just hunched her head and stared at her feet. Ron slowly put down his hand. Hermione thought he was going to walk away and never speak to her again. She tried to accept that but felt hot tears start to form in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Ron's warm hands on her cheeks that surprised her. He directed her face to look at him. She saw in his eyes warmth, not hatred. It was something anyone would call love. Then, like in an instant she felt his lips on hers. It was the smallest of caresses that she had ever felt that made her feel calmer. But Ron wanted to do more. He wanted to taste, explore her more. But he thought better of it. She kissed him back as Ron placed his hands on Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands were on his shoulders, as they had that moment of bliss. But bliss ends sometimes, too. She felt it as he pulled away from their kiss. Knowing that neither of them wanted to. 

"Why?" She asked silently in a questioning manner.

 As he broke away, his hands stayed where they were and sighed. He leaned his forehead so that it would touch Hermiones. They were quiet for a moment then Ron sighed and spoke,

" Okay, Hermione… Whatever you want. I know that I can't force you and it's basically your decision. Just promise me that you'd take care of yourself okay? I'll help you when you ever need me. I'll always be a friend to you if that's what you want... I Love you…" He said so sweetly and sincerely that Hermione wanted to take back those words she just said. Instead she just felt more tears come down and not bothering to wipe them. She understood that he didn't want to answer the why part so she didn't press it. _But I want you to force me! _She thought then foundhim looking at her. They had the look of answers on them but she didn't understand it. Then he just kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry anymore, Hermione. Hey, you have freedom now. At least, I have a good feeling that we won't fight anymore. That's a good thing right?" He asked as he tried to comfort her and smiled at her. She just nodded in reply with a very weak one. 

"Well, good night." He said then sighed. It felt like something from her was lost forever as he let go completely and left Hermione all alone as he jogged up the steps to his dormitory. 

There that was what she wanted. She was completely free from Ron Weasley. Gone from his sight. Well, not actually, he was still her friend of course but then why did she feel so empty. Why did she feel that suddenly as if something heavy was on her that she suddenly slumped on the floor and cried even more that she sobbed so heavily it hurt. 

_But I wanted you to see… I don't want you to be my friend! I wanted you to be more then that… Oh, I 'm an idiot and it's all my fault! _She thought then hid her face as she rested her head on her arms. She suddenly heard a thought that crossed her mind then looked upstaring at the opposite wall. _But, that was really what you wanted Hermione, remember. Then why do I feel like this? Why? _She replied to her very own thought. _Maybe it was the kiss. _The kiss. The kiss that felt like eternity. Like forever. But it ended in just a moment's time.  _Someone help me… I'm trapped… _She thought then hid her face again.

*                 *               *

"So what happened?" Harry asked as he heard Ron enter the room.

Ron was startled. He looked at Harry uncertain then closed the door quietly. They were the only two that was still awake.

" Well, It kinda went a little weird…" He said as he walked over to Harry and sat down on his bed. 

"What do you mean a 'little weird'" 

When he asked he had a sort of impatient tone as he left his advanced male version broom, an Eagle wing 800, and sat with Ron but rested his back on the headrest.

"Well, after detention we had some kind of talk and left her in the common room… crying."

"WHAT?!" Harry suddenly yelled that startled Ron.

"Hey! In case you didn't know, people are here too and doing what anyone would do in the middle of the night. It's called sleep!"

" Sorry." 

"Then maybe you should wear earmuffs then or what we call cotton balls!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at Ron again more seriously.

"Let me recall what you just said… You left her in the Gryffindor common room alone and CRYING????"

"Yeah, well, we had a bit of a problem and I just didn't know what else to do!" 

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear everything!" He said as he stood up then realized he was sitting on his own bed. 

"And get off! I think I'm gonna take Seamus'  advice…" 

"Oh great,. Now everyone seems to dislike me. I must have the word D-I-S-S-A-P-O-I-N-T-M-E-N-T written on my head somehow…"

"Disappointment is spelled with just one S, Ron!" Harry said as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Whatever, Harry! Tell me, why were you so curios about the Detention between me and Hermione?"

"Good night Ron."

*                  *                 *

"Hermione! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Hermione suddenly lifted her head as she heard the voice. She looked around but can't see anything because her vision was a bit blurry. She closed her eyes again then shook her head vigorously as she thought that she must have dozed off. As her vision cleared she saw a red Haired 5th year looking down at her. 

"Oh! Hi, Ginny. Guess I must have been pretty tired that's all." 

Ginny didn't ask any further. But the look of concern didn't leave her face. She knew why she was there. She maybe cried her eyes out again. It was basically obvious. Her eyes were red as their house color.

"Come on. I'll help you up and get you back to your bed. Your gonna feel bright an dandy tomorrow when you get your rest."

"Thanks Ginny. I owe you one…" _I owe you my life…_ She smiled as they went up to her dorm.

*             *            *


End file.
